The Opening
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: She is human, he is a demon. She is in grave danger, he is there to protect her. She loves him, he loves her scent. An ANTI-human clan of demons are after her, he is the one that vows to stop them. Part school fic.
1. Inu no Taisho's deception

**The Opening**

Sesshomaru glances to the left slightly, his father and stepmother are awfully quiet today. Sesshomaru didn't like it. And he was gonna find out what they are up to. None the less, he picked at his food uninterested and more forced then real hunger did he take a bite. The food was not bad, not at all, it was just the mere fact that lately his stomach was less and less able to hold down food. He knew why, it was her. He needed to be with her to return to normal, even if to be just in her presents.

She's been gone for 3 full months now and Sesshomaru's eating habits have paid for it. He did not blame her though. She is welcome to have free reign. He did not _own _her as some might think. She did not even know that he was addicted to her scent. That he felt the desire to merge as one being with her. If he had told her, he was sure she would understand...

No! Sesshomaru would never admit to such a thing. He needed nothing more then to be in her mere presents. Then his life would continue on track. If only... if only she felt the desire as he did, perhaps they could be together...

He would never force her. Although, he only admitted to himself once that it would have been nice to have her be crazed and crushing on him, therefore this would not have to be an issue. But now, he found one girl who was not completely googly eyes over him... and he was bounded to her scent.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's foolish younger brother, glances at him in what would seem to be a slightly pitting look. Inuyasha understood perfectly what his aggravating elder brother was going through. His mate did not like him in the beginning either. Although, now he is proud to say that he won her over.

But now, with his older brother glaring daggers at him, did he snap out of his musings to glare back.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi, Inyasha's birth mother, warns. "Be good." _And don't anger Sesshomaru. _She didn't say, she didn't have too. Sesshomaru, without her around, was like a ticking time bomb and it would make even the most sturdiest demons falter. The only one who was not afraid of the impending doom was none other then Izayoi's loving husband, Inu no Taisho.

Speaking of, the man of the house and the lord of the demons of the western province, claps his hands and grins to his family. "Now, now, Izayoi, my dear, no need to chastise Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is as much to blame as he. So equality is in order." He says smoothly, smiling down at his family.

No one dare talk back. Although laid back and holding the temperament that would make a saint look like they need anger management class, when he got angry, it was the scariest thing anyone could ever see. His family is completely overjoyed at his even temperament.

Inu no Taisho smiled at his family, a big animated smile that lightened the room. "Now, shall we finish dinner?" the family nodded in agreement and Izayoi took her husband's hand and smiled.

"Of course, dear." she says softly. She turns to the cat demon to her left. A long, thin demon with razor sharp teeth and feeline eyes. "Nefeel, sweatheart, will you tell the cooks we are ready?"

The cat demon, although poor tempered, loved Izayoi. They had been friends sense right before Izayoi met Inu no Taisho. Nefeel was able to swallow her hatred for dog demons if only just for Izayoi. Now not only does she tolerate Inu no Taisho, but his son Sesshomaru, and her own half dog demon son, Inuyasha.

Nefeel nods, "Yes, Izayoi." she turns and walks into the kitchen.

Inu no Taisho looks at the maid to his left. "Would you get the door please, Liea?" he asks softly, eyes half lidded as if he was deep in thought. On the contrary, he could recognize the scent he picked up. He was in a word- thrilled- because everyone would be happy again soon. She told him that she would show up today but wanted to fool Sesshomaru, so she wore perfume.

Liea, a quiet timid mouse demon, blinks. Then the sound of a doorbell rings through the house. She blushes deep. "I'm sorry, m'Lord!" she squeaks in a soft voice then rushes off to get the door.

Inu no Taisho hadn't even told his mate. She was unaware. He stopped an amused grin from spreading across his face. The look Sesshomaru was giving Inu no Taisho seemed like he was sure his father was up to something.

Inu no Taisho fakes innocents, rasing an eyebrow at his eldest son. "What?"

"What are you up to?" Sesshomaru says bluntly, eyes narrowed. Inuyasha mutters something incoherent under his breath. Sesshomaru ignores him as does his father.

"Nothing. Why would I be up to something?" Inu no Taisho asks, pretending to be offended.

"Because you're never not."

"Cruel words to you loving father, Sesshomaru."

"I don't care, tell me what you are planning."

"Nothing."

"...Father..."

Inu no Taisho grins at his father as a figure with feather like footsteps races toward his elder son and throws her arms around him neck. The oldest of Inu no Taisho's sons freezes, eyes flickering with suspicion.

"Ne, ne, Sesshy, you should be nicer to your daddy." the girl says. "He raised you from when you were just a little guy." She jokes. Then, like clockwork, Sesshomaru's face changed from suspicious to joyful- one emotion that isn't shown often. He stands up after she releases him and wraps his arms around her in a gentle embrace. The shock of seeing her again strays him from his usual behavior.

"Rin," Sesshomaru purrs lightly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Fluffy, I missed you so much!" Rin mummers, hugging her childhood friend tightly. "These last few months were killing me. I feel so bad that I left you. I'm sorry, Sesshy, forgive me?"

Sesshomaru steps back and stares at his tiny friend. She cocks her head to the left and stares at him expectantly. Slowly, he reaches his hand out toward the smaller girl and _flicks her on the forehead. _She blinks as a light pink mark appears.

"Don't apologise for something so trivial, Rin."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Make me!" Then she flashes a big smile. "But really, Fluffly, I am sorry for hardly even calling. My grandmother was a wreck when I got there and wanted to have me there at all the time. She was so spooked when I got there I was half tempted to ask my Uncle Mathew if she would come over and help. Good thing I got her under control. My cousin Amy is watching her now." Rin blabs as she and Sesshomaru walk back to the table.

Liea holds the chair open for Rin. Rin offers her a sweet smile. "Thank you, Liea."

Nafeel marches in with a few other lower demons, all carrying plates of vanilla cake with strawberry filling. Liea rushes into the kitchen and returns with a piece for Rin, then all the Help, grab the dinner plates and head right back off to the kitchen. Nafeel seats herself right next to Izayoi smiles and pats her hand before turning to Rin.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. How is your grandmother?" Izayoi asks a hint of worry in her voice.

Rin sighs. "They still have no idea who attacked her, but their suspicions and some evidence leads them to believe that it was a demon that attacked her at her home though they are still investigating."

Inu no Taisho leans foreword, lacing his fingers together. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rin waves her hand, shrugging. "No, it's OK, my grandma wasn't hurt more then a few scratches and bumps, but there is something I want to run by you because the detectives believe it's important. There were many scratches on the walls and floor and even one on my grandma herself, um it was like an x with two more right behind it like 3 nails were used to make it and then a line with all three nails going upward through the x, does that make sense?"

Inu no Taisho nods. "Yes. Please, give me a day or two to look into it, I may know who attacked your grandmother." Rin smiles wide.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry to add more work to your busy day!" she smiles sheepishly and takes a bite of the cake. "Oh! Mmm! Delicious! Oh how I've missed this awesome food."

Sesshomaru looks at his father, a hint of anger in his eyes. His father stares back evenly, knowing exactly what is upsetting his eldest son. Oh, Inu no Taisho knows exactly who those marks belongs to, and he is not liking it at all.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Should I continue or not! :) Please leave a comment! Have a good day!**


	2. Rin's request

**The Opening**

_Sesshomaruandrin1- You really like it? Thank you so much! I love the comment, and your enthusiasm. :D I'm sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy!_

_Taraah36- What's wrong with Sesshy? I think it's cute. (pouts) Oh well, Fluffy is cuter! :D I know, I like giving Inu no Taisho the loving dad personality. Thank you for the comment! It makes me feel better as a writer! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!_

_StarPrincess999- It was good? Thank you! I know, Fluffy is so cute! :D Yes, I will continue as long as people support the story. Thank you for the comment and sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!_

_Meggie-moo s- Yeah, I guess I kinda do, don't I? Sorry for the wait, but thank you for the comment! Please enjoy!_

_Stargate sam- Thank you. And I think he should be called Fluffy too, as does most all commenters. :D I'm sorry for the late update but the chapter is longer then the first one, if only by a little bit. Sorry. Please enjoy and thank you for the comment._

_Momo- Here you go. Thanks for the comment. Please enjoy!_

Rin's eyes zoom in on her white haired friend. His eyes narrowed and the anger basically vibrating off of him like a living force. In that moment, she realized that Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho knew exactly who that sign belongs to and judging from the look on Sesshomaru's face, Rin deducted that it wasn't good. Rin now felt bad that she even brought it up. Although she was sure that if she had not, Sesshomaru would be very unhappy with her.

With ease, Rin touches Sesshomaru's thin, long fingered hand. He tenses slightly, then looks at her, his whole body visibly relaxing. Rin learned at a young age that Sesshomaru was good at hiding his feelings and that she had to look deep to find even the slightest glimmer of an emotion. Over the years whether it was the Stoic demon heir becoming more open to her or that she is being extremely good at reading, she did not know, but the small human finds that it is a lot easier to see what he's feeling.

"Hey, if somethings wrong, you'll tell me, right?" Rin asks slowly, eyes trained on Sesshomaru's golden abyss. He nods curtly, eyes dragged away from her. Rin knew that he wasn't being a hundred percent truthful but desided that it would be better not to say anything considering how much trouble he goes through on a daily basis.

"Great! Now, I got to go tell Nerva how much I _adore _his cooking! Be back in a moment!" With that Rin said darts up and out of the room toward the kitchen, as soon as she opens the door and calls for the head chief, the whole kitchen erupts in hellos and welcome backs.

"If anything, at least we know the staff like Rin," Inuyasha mumbles. Sesshomaru ignore his little brother while their shared father flashes his youngest boy with a smile.

"Right you are, my boy! A happy staff is a good staff, right Nefeel?" he smiles to the cat demon. Nefeel purrs, eyes looking around the room with an intense amber gaze.

"Of _course, _Lord Inu no Taisho. But I must say that Miss Rin is practically glowing today, don't you think, Young Master Sesshomaru?" Amber eyes flicker and connect to eyes liquidity- like gold melted.

Sesshomaru studies the elder demon in suspicion. What could she be getting at? Was there something about Rin that he did not notice? Now that the thought comes to mind, something in her scent was _off _to say the least. Does this cat demon know something he does not? If so, what is it?Izayoi gasps and taps Nefeel's hand lightly, eyes wide and worried. The men at the table stare at the women in confusion.

"Mom? What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha asks, scratching behind his ear pretending like he doesn't care but his eyes flicker to the silently bickering woman.

Izayoi laughs thickly, waving her hand nervously. "Oh nothing, darling, I'm sure it's just the fact that she gets to see us again that she would be glowing!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. "What do you mean, _mother_?" Sesshomaru asks icily. The way he stresses the word 'mother' makes Izayoi look down in shame. A true mother would tell her son the truth. If it were Inuyasha, she would tell him, but she wanted so much for Inu no Taisho's son to accept her.

Izayoi sighs, fiddling with the edge of her kimono. "Well, _most _girls would glow like that if they were either a; have a crush on someone... or b;... umm," Izayoi looks to her friend for aid. Nefeel grins slyly and Izayoi instantly regrets giving her friend so much power and ammo.

"She be very smitten with him, enough to mate." Nefeel says bluntly, eyes cold and calculating.

Sesshomaru's face remains impassive but deep inside he was raging. She should not be smitten with someone else! Sesshomaru did not wish to accept it. But as his anger continued to build, his face and body remand impassive and relaxed.

Seeing his son on the verge of killing everyone in the province, Inu no Taisho desides now is best to step in and smooth things out. "Now, now, Sesshomaru, do not get angry at Izayoi or Nefeel for Rin's feelings. You were the one who decided not to tell her about your desire to mate with her, therefore she has all the right to be smitten with anyone she wants." Inu no Taisho says calmly.

Although, Inu no Taisho loves his eldest son, it was his decision and he must stand by it. It hurt Inu no Taisho to see his son in so much pain while Rin was absent, but like he stated earlier- it was all Sesshomaru's decision and now he is paying the price for it. No matter how much Inu no Taisho wants to intervene and tell his son to mate with his childhood friend, he respects Sesshomaru enough to let him make his own decisions as an adult. As the soon to be leader of the Western Province.

The renown demon lord is pulled from his musings when Inuyasha speaks, "What does smitten mean?" The entire room is quiet for a moment before Nefeel and Izayoi crack up laughing. Ahh yes, smitten is an old word, it was no surprise that Inuyasha did not know it. It was old when Sesshomaru was young.

"Very much in love, Inuyasha, that is what it means." Inu no Taisho enlightens his youngest son. "Well, in the context that Nefeel used."

Inuyasha blinks slowly. "Oh..."

"Idiot," Sesshomaru grumbles, no longer angry, looking more in thought then anything else. Inuyasha stands up, glaring daggers at his older brother.

"You know what, you outrageous bastard, I am sick and tired of your pissy attitude. Just because you're from the fucking stone age and know what it means, doesn't mean I am!" Inuyasha's cute cat ears twitch with anger.

Inu no Taisho chuckles at that. Stone age, good one. Inu no Taisho remembers using something like that to _his _older brother. Ahh, he and Inuyasha were so much alike. He is proud. Inu no Taisho is happy that his son is willing to stand up to his older brother. They both have a lot of pride... they must get it from their mothers, Inu no Taisho muses.

"Stone age? Good one, did you steal that one from a comeback book written by a two year old?" Sesshomaru asks sarcastically, venom dripping from his words as he stands up to hover over his brother.

"No! I stole it from dad!" Inuyasha says. Inu no Taisho pulls a face.

"Say what? When?"

Izayoi glares lightly at her husband. "Inu no Taisho!"

The demon lord lord laughs sheepishly. "Heh heh, sorry, love."

She nods, smiling lightly. Rin desides to walk back in. "I'm back!" the little human girl sings.

Izayoi stands up and walks over to the girl, "Oh sweetheart, we have been keeping your room clean and ready for you for when you return, I would love it if you considered continuing to stay with us, darling." Izayoi takes the little girl's hands.

Rin bounces up and down, "Oh yes, thank you so much! If it would be no trouble..."

Izayoi squeezes the girl's hands. "Oh, hon, I would love to have another friend in the house. We can have those late night Fridays like we did before while the boys were out doing their boyish things. Alright?"

Rin smiles wide. "Of course, Izayoi, I would love that! How is this Friday like for you?"

Inuyasha's mom gives a toothy grin. "Yes! Friday is perfect! Oh, I can't wait! Come on, I got you some gifts, they're upstairs on your bed, let's go see them."

Rin nods brusquely running after her only to stop after a few steps. "Oh wait! Fluffy, can I ask you what you are doing, umm, let's say, this Saturday night?"

Sesshomaru blinks slowly. Did Rin just ask Sesshomaru out on a date? Sesshomaru stops himself from getting his hopes up- there was no need to be so... schoolgirlish. He was a demon, he was not a sad best friend waiting for his best friend to see him and accept his desire. So he holds an even look on his face.

"I am doing nothing, Rin... why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asks softly, eyes guarded but open at the same time.

Rin smiles sweetly. "I wondering if you wanted to go to the Pizza Hutt down the road from the school with me as like, a welcome back day out, you know? You and me, spending the day together like we did when we were kids? I mean, you don't have to, I know it must be hard going through Next Demon Lord training and stuff but maybe take a day off for an old friend?" She asks hopefully.

Sesshomaru stares at his childhood friend. "Uh," Uh? Did the next demon lord Sesshomaru- just say uh? "I... I would be happy to spend the day with you, Rin."

Said girl smiles giddily. "Oh! Well, great! I'll talk to you later, Fluffy." Then the black haired girl rushes up the stairs with Izayoi on her toes.

Nefeel's big cat eyes turn to the young demon heir. "Oh my, did I just influence the future? Oh my goodness, I should be some sort of fortune teller. That, or Miss Love Connections." She whispers so lightly that only the demon hearing could pick it up. "You're welcome, Sesshomaru."

"Neffy! Come see these!" Izayoi and Rin both call at once seemingly from the top of the stairs. The cat demon stands up slowly, elegantly. Her big eyes half lidded.

"Excuse me, my lord," Nefeel purrs lightly then like that, she heads for the stairs and floats to the top to be joined with girly squeals and feet rushing down the hall.

The dinning room is quiet. Slowly, Inu no Taisho takes a bite of his cake. "Mm, isn't this delicious?" Inuyasha turns and stares blankly at his father while Sesshomaru gets up and leaves without another word other then a light 'Excuse me, father.'

Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho watch the heir leave before returning to their desert like nothing even happened.

**A/N: Haha, weird. Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha go on like nothing happened. Wow. Anyway, thanks to everyone for commenting and reading, it makes me feel good, now please rate, review and have a great day!**


	3. Sleepless night

**The Opening**

_StarPrincess999- Heh heh heh, smitten, it is a pretty funny word. And it makes me feel more sophisticated when I say it. XD Haha, yes, I was wondering who I should pick to be with Inuyasha- Kagome or Kikyo? I know, I thought it would be awesome to have a laid back father and a kinda uptight son or the sorts. XD I'm glad he's funny, that's how I wanted it. I'm updating now! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the comment!_

_meggie-moo s- Present? I'm confused, please ? The present that Izayoi has? You'll see. :D And Sesshomaru left because he's confused by Rin asking him out and how his father was all nonchalant about the whole thing. You'll see that Sesshomaru will just up and leave when his dad does things like that. XD Thanks for the comment and sorry for the slow update!_

_Taraah36- I know right? XD I know, I wanted Ino no Taisho to be all like, "Wow, they have big tempers- must be from their mothers," all like nothing is truly his fault but that he's joking most of the time. Hehe, I like Nefeel's character. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with making her piss Sesshomaru off. (evil laugh) Hehe, rin rin, that's so cute. Thanks for the comment and sorry for the late update!_

_stargate sam- You love it? Yay! I know, funny always makes a fanfic good. (in my opinion!) Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy and thanks for the comment! :D_

Rin grins when she walks out of her closet into her bedroom where Nefeel and Izayoi wait for her on her bed. Rin twirls around in her new outfit. A long knee length abstract colored dress with a dark blue scarf around her neck and mid shin length black boots. The young girl smiles and swirls around in said dress.

"Oh Izayoi, I love it! Thank you oh so very much!" the little girl gushes. Izayoi jumps up and claps her hands.

"Oh it looks beautiful on you, Rin!" the older woman exclaims! "Nefeel, doesn't it?"

The cat demon purrs. "Of _course, _Izayoi. She is a sight for sour eyes. The Young Master would be pleased to see this outfit on his lovely little friend, don't you think so, Izayoi?"

The black haired woman blinks looking at her friend, suspitiously, "Yes, I do." Both women share a look and Izayoi gasps. "Oh Nefeel, you are so bad!"

Rin, more confused now then ever decides to go back and change into some of her pajamas. When she comes back into the room Izayoi is gone and Nefeel is unpacking her suit cases.

"Where's Izayoi?" Rin asks, pulling her hair tie out and releasing the little bit of hair that she used it to hold up. She shakes her head brusquely and runs her hands through her wavy locks.

Nefeel looks over her shoulder at the young human girl. "She went to wipe Inuyasha face with a wash cloth," the demon jokes. The human girl shakes her head.

"Funny, Neffy."

She smirks at Rin and places my suitcase under her bed. "I know, now Miss Rin I will let you get your rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nefeel."

Then the cat demon was gone with the door shut behind her. Rin turn on the fan and crawl onto the top on her bed and relax. Her grandma keeps on coming to her mind. She knows someone is looking after her but she's still worried that her grandma isn't safe. Maybe she can get her to move out here that way she can watch her and make sure she is safe.

Safe.

_'If Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho are worried about whoever it was that attacked my grandma- does that even mean that being here makes me safe? I have no doubt that they would be able to protect me, but am I putting them in danger by just being here?' _Rin thought. Her stomach sinking. The little human girl turns to her side and stares out into the darkness. Something did not ease in her stomach but the human girl forced herself to close her eyes and clear her mind. Within a few minutes the young human was asleep.

Rin opens her eyes to a ray of light showing through the blinds. The human girl sits up slowly, her back, neck and shoulders ache from a night of restless sleep. Rin takes a quick glance at the clock to see it's just about six-thirty. Rin groans and lays back down but only stares at the ceiling. For the longest time the girl could only think about the supposed demon that attacked her grandma.

Rin chews on her lower lip for a second before sitting up. She goes through her drawers and pulls out sweatpants and a tank top. She slips the cloths on and diposits her pajamas in the laundry basket next to her door. She pulls her hair up and puts her earphones in. Then she heads out the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Liea is outside watering the plants. She turns to look at Rin.

"Oh! Miss Rin! Where are you going, might I ask?" Liea squeaks, placing the watering can down and scurries over to the human girl. "I mean... I mean no disrespect, but I thought you would be staying in the mansion for a little more time..."

Rin shrugs, "I know, but I wanted to get out of the house and possibly run myself into the rut. I didn't sleep so well last night."

Liea looks down. "I see, shall I tell Young Master Sesshomaru that you are leaving?"

Rin shrugs again. "Sure, thanks a lot Liea."

The mouse demon waves. "Yes, be back soon, Lady Rin, oh- and be safe as well." Then the mouse demon runs back over to the watering can and returns to her watering with tender care.

Liea is a young demon, in demon standers, she is only about 210 years old. She was saved by Ino no Taisho when her mouse clan was attacked by the demon black tailed cat clans. Her entire clan was killed but her and her elder brother who works as one of the guards for the house. Both Liea and her elder brother, Nale, are utterly loyal to Ino no Taisho and his family.

Rin cranks her mp3 up and starts running down the street after getting out of the families outer gate- saying hi to the guards on duty while she was at it. Breaking Benjamin's _What Lies Beneath _fills Rin's ears. She paces herself down the street, easily. If there was one thing the Rin liked to do, other than hang out with friends, it was running. Long, fast and nonstop. It gave her time to think and in some ways relax.

Rin lip sings to Breaking Benjamin's _Anthem of the Angels _to herself.

"Hope fills the heart and fades away..." she mouths, eyes focused on the road in front of her. When her entire set list was through, Rin was back at the front gates of the Taisho family estate. Nale, Liea's older brother, lets the human girl in. Unlike his younger sister, Nale is quite outspoken and extremely friendly. Unless he doesn't like you, then all the time you spend with him will be hell.

"Good morning once again, Miss Rin, welcome back. How was your run?" Nale says friendily, opening the door.

"Awesome," Rin huffs, whipping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "I'm gonna take a nice bath and then be out till noon." She smiles widely at the bigger mouse demon.

Nale chuckles and lets the girl through, waving goodbye. "Please relax, Miss Rin."

"Will do," Rin waves back, "Thanks a ton, Nale! Keep up the good work! You too, Hever!" Said lizard demon looks over to the human girl and waves silently. Too quiet to speak. Only speaking when he deems it necessary or if asked something directly.

Rin goes back into the house to hear the kitchen staff and cleaning staff moving about making the house presentable for the day and the meals prepared on time. It's almost eight thirty when Rin steps into the warm shower.

She is quick to lather her body in soap, wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner, then shave. As quickly as the girl was at running, she was at taking a shower. Only taking a leisurely 2 minutes to stand under the warm water and let it relax her muscles. When she was satisfied, the human turned the water off and leaves the shower- quickly drying her hair and slipping on some lounge shorts and a spaghetti strap before heading to her room to lay back down on her bed.

Rin is out in seconds, smelling good, and feeling great. Rin is always moving- always quick to do things, so it was nice for the girl to relax every once and a while.

Sesshomaru was up and on the back deck when he heard Rin leave. Even now that she is home again he is out on the deck, staring out at the ray of trees that decorate the back yard. Many tiny demons and animals lived in the Taisho back yard without worry. As long as they did not cause trouble, no one cared that they were there.

The demon heir couldn't help but think about demons that attacked Rin's grandmother. Sesshomaru knew exactly who they were. It was some rag tag group of ANTI-human tribe of demons. Demons of all shapes, sizes, origins and levels of hate were with them. Demons used to believe that it was their right to kill humans. _Cleanse the world of their smelly weak kind, _as a prideful demon of that origin would say. Before it didn't matter if you hated humans or not, they were sport to kill when you pleased.

That all changed when Ino no Taisho became province leader. Since then, humans and demons have been living side by side with one another for many many years. Although, some demons just couldn't let their hatred for humans go.

And if anyone hated humans, it was this group of rag tag demons. Give it up for Rin's family- they have become the next targets for this blood thirsty tribe.

No one will hurt Rin, Sesshomaru vows silently to himself, they will have to go through him first to do it, and he'll be damned if he lets himself get beaten by some rebel demons that continue to live in the past.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Thanks for waiting! I hope ya'll liked the chapter! Rate, review and have a great day!**

**By the way, Who should Inuyasha be with?**

**A.) Kagome?**

**or**

**B.) Kikyo?**

**Let me know! Thankies!**


	4. Starts to play out

**The Opening**

Rin pulls her hair up into a ponytail and heads down for breakfast. She was a little late, but she was sure that no one would mind. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and into the dinning room there were plates laid out for everyone. Blue berry pancakes with sausage, bacon, hash browns and maple syrup for everyone. Rin's belly growls at the sight.

The human girl blushes knowing everyone in the room but Izayoi heard her stomach but she was happy that they did not even look at her or show any indication that they had heard a thing.

"Oh!" Izayoi exclaims, looking up at the other human in the room. "Good morning sweetheart, I was just about to go up and get you. Did you sleep well?"

Rin didn't want to lie but automatically she answered, "Yes, fine, thank you."

Izayoi fell for it and no one called the girl out on her lie so she let it slide and went to sit at the offered seat next to the demon Heir. His eyes distant looking at the table cloth like it was answering some complex question.

"Sesshy? You okay?" the human asks. Sesshomaru looks to his childhood friend.

"Yes, of course." he says monotoned. Rin believed that just about as much as she had believed herself when Izayoi had asked her how she had slept the night before. But Rin decides that it would best to drop instead of pursuing further and end up angering the demon heir and have to deal with him sulking for a little while.

"Right... oh, Ino no Taisho-san may I ask your permission on something?" the human girl turns away from the demon heir to the demon lord himself.

Ino no Taisho stops his awaiting grin. The worried look he had spotted on Rin yesterday had got him to thinking ans since Inuyasha wasn't a man of many words- or at least if he was Ino no Taisho rarely heard them or even acknowledged them for they were mostly snide retorts on things- so when Sesshomaru and the ladies had excused themselves from dinner early yesterday, the conniving demon lord decided to do something nice for his eldest son's mate.

He called her grandma and asked her to come live with them- where they would be safe. After careful persuasion he was able to get her to come at least to visit later on today. Ino no Taisho was pleased with himself, indeed he was.

Snapping out of his musings, the demon lord looks lazily to his family guest. "Yes, what is it, my dear?" Like he didn't know! Ino no Taisho gives a ghost of a smile. Wait for it...

"Would it be alright... if I asked my grandma to come live with us? I mean, I'll take care of her and everything, I just think that she would be more safe here then there... right? I mean, I don't want to impose but since I'm here I guess I didn't think it would be much of a problem and thinking it in my head made it sound a lot better then it sounds aloud. So just forget I said anything at all sorry-" the human girl blabs all in one mighty breath.

"Rin," Inu no Taisho cuts in. His amber eyes intense and completely demon lord-ish. "I am _way ahead of you!_" he says all happily. The funny happy go lucky demon father of the sulkish Sesshomaru and the childish Inuyasha was back.

Rin blinks slowly, trying to readjust herself to the bipolar ways of Inu no Taisho. "Uh... huh? Y-You are? Way ahead of me? Where?" Rin mumbles, easily heard by the demons and human mother in the room.

"Inu no Taisho," Izayoi says to her husband, touching his hand softly. "you _are _talking about her grandmother coming here. Right?"

Inu no Taisho smiles animatedly, eyes closed- causing Sesshomaru to look away in shame and Inuyasha to stare, flabbergasted. "That is _exactly _what I am talking about, my beloved! Rin's grandmother should be here around 5 o' clock." he enlightens his family.

Inuyasha swallows a piece of sausage thickly, almost choking. After clearing his throat he finally speaks, "So, uh dad... any particular reason why you are so excited about this?" the younger son asks his father.

Inu no Taisho, face stuck in pure animated happiness, his eyes still closed, slowly turns to look at his youngest son. "Well, my boy, it is quite simple really." His face falls blank and his eyes connect with the half demon's fearlessly. Inuyasha tear drops, his face kinda fallen.

"O-Oh? How so dad?"

Inu no Taisho continues to stare soberly. "I haven't seen Ada in such a long time." with that, he leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, seemingly proud of himself. Inuyasha falls from his seat.

Sesshomaru, still looking away in shame, mutters under his breath, "Oh father no..."

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru!" the white haired lord says happily. "I can't wait to see Ada! How about you, sweetheart?" he asks turning to look at his wife innocently.

Izayoi laughs warmly and pats her bipolar husband's hand lovingly. "Without a doubt, Inu no Taisho, without a doubt."

Inuyasha peers over the table slightly, most of his lower face is hidden by the table itself. "Don't encourage him, mom."

"At least spare us that much," Sesshomaru agrees. Without a doubt still looking away in shame. Why him? Why this kind of father? And why in front of his friend?

All good questions!

* * *

Rin jumps up and down, clinging to Sesshomaru's sleeve giddily. "Grandma-grandma-grandma-grandma-GRANDMA!" Sesshomaru walks aside his hyper friend and his stepmother who was blabbing to her son about his feisty mate.

Inu no Taisho walks proudly in front of everyone with a large animated smile and closed eyes, no one bit worried about safety. Not theirs. His. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are planning on murdering their over baring father even if it was the death of them. The only question was when. When were they going to strike?

Soon.

Sesshomaru smiles mentally. These thoughts made him feel evil and he liked it. Muhaha- cough- ehm moving on.

Once they get to the airport the gitty human girl releases her larger demon counterpart and races through the front door chanting about her grandmother.

Rin runs into the terminal that is soon going to occupy her grandmother. Even though they only saw each other yesterday the human could simply no wait to see her grandma again. More anxious then anything to make sure that she is safe.

"Rin!" a voice echos through the loud terminal. Spinning around in different directions, the human girl spots her grandmother. With a cry of glee they both run to one another and embrace.

When they separate they both blab to one another at the same time, both having opposite conversations. One talking about the flight while the other was talking about the Ino no Taisho household. Both laugh and hug once again- just in time for the Taisho family to enter the terminal. Izayoi grabs her husband's long fingered hand and leans against his shoulder.

After a quick loving smile down at his human wife he looks back up at the girl and her grandmother talking and out of all the humans and demons moving about in the terminal, one grabs his attention almost instantly. Something about him was off. Before the dog demon lord could say anything or react in anyway, the demon tosses something at Rin and her grandma.

Rin spots something come at her and she spins around and catches the ball like thing in her hand. Not even looking at it her eyes scan the area for who through the ball. "Hey, who through this ball," Rin looks down to inspect the ball.

It is heavy, about 8 pounds. It has shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

It was a human head.

But not just any human head.

It was her Uncle Matthews.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for the gore. It's late and I'm tired. Sorry for the wait. Please rate, review and have a nice day!**


	5. The Diamond necklace

**The Opening**

Rin stares at the head in shock for a moment before her jaw dropped and a blood curdling scream filled the air. The traumatized girl drops to the ground, the head dropping onto her lap. "Se-Sesshomaru! Pl-Please help me!" Rin screams loudly throwing her hands over her eyes. The entire terminal goes silent and only for the drop of a coin was it silent. Then a woman screamed, then the entire place was in chaos. Sesshomaru separates the crowd by racing through them to his distressed friend.

She screams loudly, tears streaming down her face. Ada stares at her granddaughter and her son's head in shock. The realization of looking between the two of them finally hits her. Her eldest son was now dead and his head was all that remained. The blood fled from her pale wrinkled face as she takes a step back. Matthew was dead. He was murdered by the same group that had gone after her at her own home for no reason.

Sesshomaru gathers Rin in his arms after removing her uncle's severed head from her lap and handing it to his own father who's previously happy cheery face was now colder then ice and ready for revenge and justice. Izayoi rushes over to Ada and starts to lead her out of the room, Nefeel watching her back, eyeing everyone with heavy caution.

The sobbing human girl clings to her childhood friend. Her uncle's head is frozen in her head. The sobbing suddenly stops, and the blank staring begins. Her large brown eyes stare on almost lifelessly. "Uncle Matthew is dead... isn't he, Sesshomaru? They killed him because they knew he was related to my grandma? Because when they attacked her, they didn't finish the job, she is still alive so now uncle Matthew is dead and Aunt Clarissa and the kids have to suffer. Why?" the sobbing starts up again as the Stoic demon heir carries his friend all the way home, being cautious the entire way, barely hearing her monotoned voice. Sesshomaru is pissed and no one will stand in his way.

Inu no Taisho scans the area slowly, golden eyes hard and focused. The second scent on Matthew's head. He recognized it faintly. When he sees the face he'll be able to put the scent to the face. Simple and once he knows who did it, he's gonna rip the demon's arms off and make it tell him everything before he presents the pitiful demon to his enraged son and let his son do what he pleases to the monster before going out and taking this world by the throat.

If there is one thing that Inu no Taisho absolutely _despises _it would be the killing of humans for recollection of the olden days when humans were the game, they were the pray. Inu no Taisho has a zero tolerance for unriches murder of anyone! Human or demon, you kill unrichously, Inu no Taisho will deal with you himself. And when that happens, no one can tell what happened. There is no trace left of you and everyone... forgets that you even existed.

In the far corner of the room a small frog like demon tries to slip away undetected but Inu no Taisho was next to the small imp demon in a heart beat. "And where are you going in such a hurry, Jakin?" the demon lord asks calmly, his voice revealing nothing, same with his face and eyes. He had went from warm caring father and husband to cold blooded demon lord that lives up to the usual expectation of a demon lord.

The skittish demon jumps and spins around wielding the staff of two heads, graciously given to him by his strong lord Sesshomaru. Gripping the magical staff tightly in his 3 fingered hands he bows his head lowly. "M'Lord, Inu no Taisho! The culprit that threw the head headed out this way! If we hurry, we can catch him!" the imp insists. The demon lord nods slowly and looks to the exit where humans and demons were pouring out of in an attempt to escape.

After a moment of contemplation the demon lord raises his head up, his chin pointed to the sky. "Silence!" he says strongly. Upon hearing hearing the cold command of the usually kind hearted demon lord of the Western province everyone on their way to the doors freezes and turns to look to their lord.

The dog demon looks at the guards. "No one leaves, and anyone that has already left is to be retreaved and returned here immediately." he orders. The guards immediately move into action and close all the doors with a few going out to gather everyone that was able to flee the scene. No one was going to be able to leave until the culprit was found. Inu no Taisho can do that, he's the demon lord of this province, he can do anything. It's his right.

* * *

Sesshomaru leans against this bed post, staring blankly at the wall across him. Rin lays on his chest staring blankly foreword, both of their chests press against one another. Neither saying anything or really thinking about anything. It's like they are both stuck on auto piolet. There was no point in speaking, they both knew not what to say or do other then be in silence and enjoy the others silent company in return.

That's right. No words required.

"Am I next?" Rin suddenly asks, surprising herself and her demon friend. It was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure."

"Sesshomaru, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Now."

The Heir looks down to his friend for a moment before looking away again. His eyes hard and calculating. "Maybe not next, but soon." he says gravely. He looks to his long clawed hand, his unconsciously cracks his knuckles.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin lifts her head from his chest to look at him. His eyes stare at his claws not really seeing them.

"They will not get you." he says stubbornly. "I promise you, Rin," his eyes meet doe brown. "no one will ever hurt you or your grandmother ever again, so help me."

Rin stares at him for a moment. "Do you love me, Sesshomaru?" she asks.

The demon heir blinks and looks to his childhood friend in surprise. What did she just ask of him? Before he could even his mouth to respond, Rin leans up and presses her lips against his. It was soft and gently and full of love. The two pairs of lips molded together perfectly.

They separate slowly and stare into each other's eyes. "I know you will protect me," Rin whispers, her eys watering slightly. "You've always had." Her small hand finding the necklace that rest around her neck.

* * *

_"Hello!" A tiny squeaking voice says. The young demon heir turned to look at a small human girl. Inu no Taisho releases his hand and turns along side his young son._

_"Hello, young one," Inu no Taisho greets. His Stoic son just stares at the dark brown haired human girl as she smiles at them. "It is a beautiful day out today, isn't it?"_

_The little girl nods briqually. "Yes, sir! But, my lord, I must ask you something, if I may?" the little girl says respectfully. She twirls a piece of her unruly brown hair between her forefinger and thumb adding a bit of cuteness to her already adorable self._

_Inu no Taisho nods, looking down at the cute little human girl. "You may."_

_She holds out a necklace with tiny diamonds lining it all the way up to the largest one in the middle. Something anyone would die to claim as their own. "Does this belong to you or your pretty wife?" the human girls asks, looking from the necklace to the demon lord. Izayoi blinks and takes the small neckalace. _

_"Why, yes it is. I had lost this last week, how did you find it?" the woman asks, her own brown eyes wide but happy. Inu no Taisho had given this to her when they first started going out. She was heart broken when she lost it, she told Inu no Taisho that she must have misplaced it and felt terrible about it. He had just gotten her another._

_The little girl shakes her head. "My brother, Kyo found it and claimed it his to give to mom for Mother's day. I knew it must of belong to someone important or rich so I've been asking around- then I saw you and decided to ask you too, My lady." Rin explains._

_Izayoi looks at the precious necklace for a moment before looking at the little girl. "Thank you... for returning it." she says softly._

_Rin nods and smiles. "You are welcome! Have a good day!" she turns to dart away, only making a few feet before someone calls out to her._

_"Stop, please!" Izayoi calls. Rin stops to look at her. Her eyes questionably. Izayoi grips the necklace in her hands, with a shared -and approved- look from Izayoi asks, "What is your name, little one?"_

_"Rin," the little girl says. "Rin Abilin. Nice to meet you!" She bows and runs off._

_Izayoi smiles. "What a nice girl."_

_"You are a nice wife," Inu no Taisho says. "I know what you are planning in the motherly head of yours, love." the demon lord says when his wife gives him a confused._

_"What am I planning?"_

_"To give the girl the necklace so she and her brother can give it to her mother for Mother's Day." Inu no Taisho says._

_Izayoi smiles and takes her husbands arm and her son, Inuyasha's hand and starts walking with them. "You know me oh so well, Inu no Taisho."_

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please rate review and have a nice day! Also, check my page and vote for who you want Inuyasha to be with! Have a great day, again!**


End file.
